Broken Down
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: Hey yall. This is a Chuck/Casey fic. How will Casey help Chuck after what Jill does. Rated M mostly for saftey. This is a slash fic. Dont like then Dont read. :  Please review. Hope you enjoy.


She chewed him up, and spit him out, over and over again. He fell under her spell one, and final time. Then he saw her holding a gun on Walker, and the spell was finally broken. He turned around, handed her over to the feds. It couldn't have been easy for him. Chuck is nothing if not loyal, even if the person doesn't deserve it. He sees nothing, but the good of people. Its amazing, but heart breaking in a way. He is so open, and it makes it easy to hurt him. Walker had to go with them to take Jill in, so I'm left to pick Chuck up, and dust him off. Amazingly he hadn't said a word to me about anything. And that worries me way more than it should. He is just sitting across from the table, in castle, staring off in to space. I'm surprised that he is still here, but I guess he doesn't want to be alone. I look over at him, and he looks broken down, like an old building. He looks older somehow. He is usually so happy, and bubbly. But he lets go of that pretence, and showed this very rare side of him. I cant take it anymore. I finished up the last of the paperwork, and stood up. How can you fit up, someone who is so broken, that it even worries me.

I take a deep breath "Chuck lets go grab a beer" I said

He looks up at me for the first time. His always sparkling eyes, are dull with deep searing pain. I've never seen him so raw. I takes my breath away with its surprising beauty.

I'm so hypnotized I almost didn't hear what he said.

"Casey you don't have to pretend you want to help. Cause even if you did, I don't think you could." he said in a voice I couldn't recognize. It wasn't Chuck's warm voice. This one was ice cold, and lifeless. If I hadn't seen him speak I wouldn't have believed it was him.

I sighed "Chuck I do want to help you, and I may not make it any better, but I'm not leaving you alone tonight" I said as comforting as I could manage.

He looked at me again. "Fine I don't care" he said and for once I believed it.

He stood, and walked up the stairs without wating for me. I followed after him with a heavy heart. Soon we were in the car headed for the local bar. Chuck sat quite. I think back to all of the time I would have given anything for him to shut up for this long. Now all I want is for him to talk again. I whipped my car in to the lot, and killed the engine. He didn't even notice. I got out and opened his door, he stepped out without a word. We walked in and sat down at the bar. I flagged down the bar keep.

"Two beers, and keep them coming" I said

"Yes sir" he sat two beers down, and was gone.

Chuck instantly grabbed his and took a long pull. He sighed loudly, and set the bottled down with a loud thump. He looked at me, and I could see that he was getting ready to talk.

He took a ragged breath "Tell me something will you?" he asked "What's wrong with me!" he said

I looked at him for a long moment. There was so much I could say. I didn't know what the right thing was, but I take the shot anyway. "Chuck there isn't a damm thing wrong with you" I say finally surprised that I meant every word.

"Then tell me how I let this happen. I let her get to me AGAIN. And it almost got you and Sarah killed" he said angry

"Chuck it who you are. You see people as good. Its not your fault that some just aren't" I said softly

he scoffed harshly and took another long swig of his beer. "I'm tired, I'm just so fucking tired of letting people hurt me. Maybe I should be more like you. Don't let anyone get close. I see now why you do it Casey. I don't blame you one bit, nobody wants to feel like this" he said bitter

That comment worried me more that anything "Chuck don't change who you are just because Jill is a heartless bitch"

He rolled his eyes "Why not Casey you don't even like me, so why the hell do you even care" he said roughly

"As much as I don't like you, I hate seeing you like this" I said softly

He looked at me again "Take me home Casey I don't want to be here" he said simply

I nodded and threw some bills on the bar. We walked out, and got in the car. We drove in silent to the apartments. I pulled into my spot, and got out, he jumped out, and walked toward his place. I grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him towards my place. He turned on me "What the hell Casey, I want to go home"

"Nope Ellie and Devon are gone. Your staying with me" I commanded

He glared at me "Like hell I am" he turned and tried to walk away. I grabbed him again, and drug him to my door. I held him in place with one hand, and unlocked my door with the other. I shoved him over the thresh hold and slammed the door. He turned on me again and pushed me with a surprising strength. I stumbled slightly. I gapped at him in shock.

"What the do you think you doing Bartowski" I warned. He only had one beer I'm sure he isn't that much of a light wait.

He glared at me "Hit me Casey" he ordered violently

My jaw hit the floor "What" I say confused

He pushed me hardily again "Dammit Casey I said hit me. Make me forget. Beat me so much that I wont even be able to think about what she did" he pushed again.

I grabbed him, and held on to him like a vice. "You really want to forget" I said hotly

He nodded. I grabbed his face, and kissed him roughly. He froze for a moment in shock, then soon he was returning the kiss. It was filled with anger, betrale, and pain. It set me on fire. I trailed my lips down to his neck, and bit down harshly. He moaned in pain, and pleasure. I ripped his shirt off, too worked up to go easy. I pulled him up the stairs his hungry lips never breaking from mine. Some how we made it to my bed room, I too lost my shirt somewhere along the way. I threw him onto my bed, and went to work on his pants. I had them off in one hard yank. I could see his erection threw his boxers, and was impressed. I looked up at him, his eyes were bright green from desire. I yanked off his boxers, and took him in my hand. He was hard and ready. He moaned as I stroked him suddenly. I kissed him hotly again, and continued to pump his shaft. He bucked and moaned under my touch.

"Oh god Casey" he breathed huskily.

I stroked him lightly "I know Chuck, I know" I whispered. I bent down and kissed him. I continued down to his shaft, and took him slowly in my mouth. I grazed my teeth down the length of him. He hissed in pleasure I shucked painfully slow until I thought he was about to hit me in frustration. I kissed his lips softer this time.

"Dammit Casey" he hissed.

I chuckled "Impatient" I muttered. I looked him in the eyes, as I stroked him faster. His mouth fell open with a cry, as he climaxed. I pumped him lazily as he rode the ways of pleasure. I grabbed a towel and cleaned myself, then turned over and pulled him into my arms. I kissed the top of his head, and he snuggled closer. I looked at him, and he looked beautiful spent. He had a goofy chuck like grin on his face. That's better I thought to myself. He turned to me, and went for my pants. I grabbed his hand softly, and pulled it away. He looked at me confused. His eyes had that twinkle in them again.

"What about you" he asked

I smiled softly at him "I'm fine Chuck, just get some sleep" I kissed his lips lazily

He looked confused again "Are you sure" he said

"Yes baby I'm sure. This was for you not for me"

he laughed softly "Did you just call me baby" he asked amused

I rolled my eyes heavily "After everything that just happened. Me calling you baby is what you question me on" I looked at him with a raised eye brow.

He chuckled again "You do have a point" he said

"I always have a point" I grinned

He smiled. He was no longer the broken down man Casey had see just hours before. He was Chuck again. My Chuck.

"Look Casey I don't know what any of this means" he waved a hand over us "But I would like it to continue if you do" He asked unsure

I pulled him in to a possive kiss. He moaned softly "Your mine now Chuck. All mine" I declared

He beamed at me. "I could handle that" he sighed happily, and snaked more into my side. We were soon fast asleep.


End file.
